


There Is An Extremely Normal Girl Everywhere

by Ryuutchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Embedded Images, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied Gun Violence anyway, Implied Relationships, Kyouko is not as air-headed as she looks, Post-Ten Years Later Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: Kyoko has a preferred gun. Tsuna will never find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



BANG! 

BANG! BANG! 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kyoko lowered her gun, frowning at the rectangle hanging at the far end of the room. Ten shots, and two had gone wide, missing the target entirely. The other eight were scattered across the sheet at random, three on the very outer edges, four in a middle ring and one near, but not at, the center. She groaned, and clicked the safety on, as she’d been taught, and set the pistol down on the table beside her. “What am I doing wrong?” she muttered to herself as she crossed the room to retrieve her target.

It was a thin adhesive sheet stuck to the backboard, the size of a standard piece of printer paper– Basil had suggested using a human-sized silhouette, since it was larger. Kyoko excused herself by saying that she wanted to be as accurate as possible, so a smaller target seemed better. But there was a knowing look in his eyes– the other reason was that she didn’t want to think about what (who) she might end up using the gun on. 

She was debating putting another target up when the door behind her slid open with a quiet hiss. 

“Gokudera, are you down here? Eh, Kyoko? What are you…?”

Kyoko was glad for the fact that she had her back turned so she had a moment to school the frustration from her face and slide on her customary pleasant smile. She turned, tucking the target behind her back. “Tsuna! I was just,” she paused to grope for a convincing lie, “looking around. Giannini and Spanner have been building so many new things that I got a little turned around.” She hunched a shoulder up, trying to look as though she hadn’t been down in the shooting range every night for the past two weeks.

Tsuna stepped further into the room, pausing at the table where she’d set her gun. His hand hovered over it, and she could read the concern, confusion and doubt pass across his face like clouds in front of the sun. It wasn’t one of the ones most of Vongola used. Basil suggested she use a .22 semiautomatic– which was smaller than a lot of the men preferred, but lighter and much more easily concealed under the cardigans she wore. 

Kyoko’s breath caught when Tsuna looked at her. He could be shockingly insightful at times, and she didn’t want to answer the question she could feel radiating every time Ryouhei, Tsuna and the rest of the boys told her to just _stay put, Kyoko. You’ll be safer here. We’ll tell you what’s going on later._ The question about why she didn’t trust them to take care of her, to keep her safe. 

His eyes narrowed as he passed the table, fingers just glancingly brushing over the gun’s stock. Kyoko swallowed around the cold knot in her throat and fought for a breath. Tsuna had that look he got when he needed to tear open a rival gang leader, the one that laid all their secrets bare, his eyes gone dark and thoughtful. The thin target crinkled in her fist, too loud in the clean, quiet room. She opened her mouth, intent on explaining herself, or at least trying to find the right words to tell him that _yes, I trust you. I just need to trust myself when you’re gone too. I can’t be left alone in the dark anymore._

As she took one more shaky breath, enough to get out “I–”, Tsuna broke into a sweet smile.

“You should be more careful when you’re exploring. This is the shooting range, so if you surprised someone down here, you could be hurt. Please, be careful.” He went a little pink at the tip of his ears when he said it, and Kyoko couldn’t help her answering smile from being a little more honest.

“I’ll… be more careful next time. And I think Gokudera went out to buy more cat food for Uri.”

“O-oh! That’s right, he did say something about that, now that I think about it. Thanks!” Tsuna’s smile jumped several watts in brightness before he turned and headed back out into the rest of the compound.

Counting slowly to ten to make sure he was gone, Kyoko released a shaky breath and let her arms drop. The target fell from her numb fingers, skittering to the ground. She would have to leave any more practice for tomorrow. Her hand were shaking too much for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics of Kyoko's character song, "Kyou, Kono Sora".
> 
> Image quote taken from the Ardašīr-nāma. Gold texture courtesy of Zeppelin Graphics, silver lights photo overlay courtesy of Mix Pix Box.


End file.
